


Promises, Promises

by Originalpuck



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originalpuck/pseuds/Originalpuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hunting together for years, Hermione’s gotten used to dismissing Luna’s fanciful monster theories. That becomes a problem when Luna turns out to be right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises, Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for “fusion” trope for the “free space” square on my femtropebingo card. Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://zombieannamilton.tumblr.com/post/77570200329/promises-promises#disqus_thread).

Hermione couldn’t believe it. They’d gone into the hunt assuming it was a simple salt-and-burn, nothing fancy. Or, at least, that’s what Hermione had said.

Luna, as usual, had decided that this time it was a Nargle’s doing. Which everyone knew was absurd. Or, at least, that used to be the case.

Hermione wiped some blood off of her face, not even bothering with the blood that had drenched her hair, and turned to stare at her hunting partner. “There’s absolutely no way…”

She trailed off. Luna was ignoring her, poking at the sizable corpse on the ground. “I think I should document this, Hermione.” She stood up and had a determined smile, and a glint in her eyes. Hermione just nodded, which Luna took as a sign to continue.

“After all, it’s important that other people can understand the hunting instincts of Nargles when they’re not in their native habitat. Mistletoe is only dangerous around Christmas, but Nargles can be just as dangerous at other times.” She stared off and shook her head. “It’s a shame most people don’t listen when I tell them about them.”

“Yes, I suppose it is.” Hermione said. She still doubted Nargle’s lived in mistletoe, especially considering the size of the one in front of her. But she wasn’t really in the mood to argue with Luna at the moment. “If it’s a new discovery, it should definitely be documented.”

“Oh, it’s not new. I’ve told you about them before. Still, I haven’t encountered one, only read about them in Dad’s journal,” Luna said. She paused and tilted her head. “Ellen, at the Roadhouse, also told me about how Gordon had run across one before. But I didn’t get a chance to talk to him about it before he died.”

Normally Hermione would purse her lips and make a mental note to tell Ellen to stop encouraging Luna. She didn’t want her to get hurt on a hunt, because she was too busy looking for something that wasn’t there.

But since Luna was the one who’d saved Hermione this time, and her theories had been correct, she just shrugged. “I’ll go get your journal out of the car,” Hermione said. She turned away, but was stopped by Luna’s hand grabbing her arm.

“You owe me.” Luna turned her to face her. “You promised, remember?”

Hermione heaved a heavy sigh. Yes, she remembered. Nearly every hunt she promised Luna that if one of her creatures turned out to be real, she would do whatever Luna wanted, for one day. “Just tell me and get it over with.”

She was dreading it, to be honest. As interesting as the discovery was, she had no idea what Luna would want from her. They already spent most of their time hunting and hanging out together. Other than becoming Luna’s slave for the day, or maybe being forced to run around a corner screaming about Blibbering Humdingers, Hermione had no clue what her partner could want.

Licking her lips, Luna leaned in, pulling Hermione closer, until their bodies were pressed tight together. “I’d like a kiss, for being right.” She moved to whisper in Hermione’s ear. “And for saving your life. If you’d listened to me before, than you wouldn’t have nearly gotten killed.”

Hermione shivered at the heat of Luna’s breath on her neck. It was true. Luna had come in and stabbed the creature that had gotten the jump on Hermione. Her golden hair had looked like a halo as she’d shouted for the creature to get away from her partner. “A kiss?”

Luna pulled back, so she could look Hermione in the eyes. “Well, a kiss to start, at least. I want to document this particular Nargle encounter before too much time has passed. But afterward, well, if you would like to kiss again, I would love to.”

Hermione hesitated. She was attracted to Luna, and she’d never denied that. Luna was smart and brave and the best hunting partner that Hermione had ever had. But Hermione had stopped herself from acting on her feelings several times before. As much as she lusted after Luna, Hermione hadn’t been able to handle the idea of dating someone who had so many irrational beliefs about which monsters were truly out there, and which weren’t.

Now that Hermione knew firsthand that Luna’s right, at least some of the time, she realized her mind had changed, and fast. Nodding, she wrapped her arms around Luna, threaded her fingers in Luna’s golden hair, and kissed her rough and hard.

Luna was wonderfully responsive. Her lips were soft, not chapped like Hermione’s own, and when Hermione bit down slightly, she got a thrilling gasp from Luna. She pulled back. “Continuing later sounds great.”

“And Luna? Could you tell me about the Nargles again? Just so that I can be sure that I won’t miss anything next time?” The sincere and intimate smile that Luna gave her then was almost more valuable than any kiss that they’d shared. Almost.


End file.
